


Amethyne and Morgana react

by TheTrueFro



Series: Scarred jewel fics [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I’m not sure why this is a thing but I’m rolling with it, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Amethyne and Morgana react to different movies, shows, and Video games. Slight spoilers for movies, shows, and games. Will put what they are reacting to in the chapter title. My other characters will occasionally be there as well. I might make an appearance or two myself.





	1. To Ready Player One

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in some weird dimension type thing where most of my OCs live together.

“That was an amazing movie.” Amethyne remarks as the credits roll for Ready Player One. Turning to look at her girlfriend, Amethyne is surprised to that Morgana is deep in thought.

”Penny for your thought?” She asks drawing Morgana’s attention to her.

”They had so many different intellectual properties in that film but they completely forgot about Dragon Age and Mass Effect. They had fucking Hello Kitty and Battleborn in it. And no one even remembers Battleborn. Yet they didn’t even include a brief flash of anything from two of the most popular RPG series ever?” Morgana exclaims in disbelief.

”They didn’t include any of the Final Fantasy games either.” I point out. Morgana grimaces.

”Don’t let Saber know.” She states drawing a giggle out of her girlfriend.

”Despite the lack of Varric riding a Krogan into battle or Femshep on a chocobo, I still feel like it was an incredible film.” Amethyne remarks happily. Morgana nods in agreement.

”I wish that the game was real, I have a lot of fun in there I bet.” Morgana states to which Amethyne smiles.

”Do you think that TTF would be willing to write a fic about us going mountain climbing with Batman?” Amethyne asks her girlfriend.

”I’d have to be stoned out of my fucking mind to write something like that. So never gonna happen, Amethyne!” A male voice calls down through the ceiling from the office above. Amethyne sighs.

”Worth a shot.” She remarks.


	2. Pacific Rim Uprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyne, Morgana, Cutler, And TTF watch Pacific Rim Uprising.

”Kiss her already!” Morgana cries out as Amara and Viktoria continue. TTF snorts in amusement.

“Exactly what I was going to say. Well put Morgana.” He complements, smirking proudly from under his fro.

”Oh look, they are leaning closer to each other!” Morgana points out.

”Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Morgana and TTF start chanting. Amethyne just smiles at her girlfriend having fun, before stealthily grabbing some of Morgana’s popcorn. Cutler scowls at the two.

”Could you keep the shipping inside your heads? I’m trying to enjoy the movie.” Cutler requests. Morgana smirks at Cutler As TTF’s eyes shine flash deviously.

”I just had an for a fic where you fight a Kaiju, Cutler. It’s essentially a dragon just many times bigger. What do you think?” He asks the qunari.

”I think that if you keep talking while I’m trying to watch a movie, I’m going to see how far I can punt your smug ass.” He growls. TTF’s smirk falls instantly.

”Shutin up.” He replies.

”Whatever happened to Raleigh?” Amethyne asks as she throws a piece of popcorn into the air and tries to catch it only for it to bounce off her nose.


	3. Gurren Lagann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber shows Amethyne and Morgana Gurren Lagann

”I know that I know very little about guns but Yoko aiming that giant rifle one handed seems a little bit much.” Amethyne states disbelieving. Saber glares slightly at the younger woman.

”Don’t you go insulting the second best sniper ever, Amethyne.” She suggests. Longshot drapes herself over her girlfriend’s shoulders.

”she’s right, you know. The recoil would shatter her skinny little shoulders. I’m able to handle such recoil because of Mr.Clockworth.” Longshot informs her girlfriend.

”And that’s why you are the best sniper ever, my love.” Saber replies. Longshot smiles before standing squeezing Saber’s shoulder rather tightly.

”Don’t let Mr.Clockworth hear you say that. You get a pass here but not in our world. I’m still not going to wear the outfit.” Longshot warns.

”I don’t know, this Clockworth person sounds like the kind of person that would see breaking through dimensional barriers as nothing but a challenge. He may eventually try.” Morgana speculates ignoring Longshot’s last comment. A terrified scream comes from the office above.

”TTF knows that Mr.Clockworth would kill him brutally for all the suffering he’s inflicted on Miss Jane.” Longshot states. Amethyne holds her head as if she had a massive headache.

”This dimension and everything involved is fucking headache inducing.” She groans. Morgana pulls the Elf into an embrace and hums soothingly. Amber smiles at everyone as she enters the room.

”Hey everyone whatcha watc-Wow!” Amber wasn’t able to finish asking her question because Lily suddenly showed up behind and pulled her out of the room.

The two couples look at each other before shrugging. Turning back to the TV they watch as a new episode starts up with Kamina facing off against a pale blonde man with a cleaver. They are getting into the episode when Lily storms back in. Standing in front of the TV, she glares at the women with her arms crossed. Longshot coos at this.

”Nyx was right you are down right adorable when you’re trying to be intimidating.” The stoic sniper squeals. Lily’s face becomes as red as Saber’s jacket.

”Don’t tease her Daphne. She obviously has something to say.” Saber requests while pausing the show.

”Under absolutely no circumstances, should Amber be allowed to watch any show or movie that has giant piloted mechs. She’ll want one and either try to make one herself or go to talk to Nyx. Nyx will either help her or rope Salem into helping her. My normal life is weird enough, I’m not going to let my life become an episode of fucking Power Rangers.”Lily growls.

”I’m not entirely sure that Nyx or Mr. Clockworth would help with that. Carol would have multiple strokes at once if she learned about them doing something like that.” Nyx speculates.

”I still have control over what direction Birthright goes you know.” TTF states from the floor above.

”Our learning of the Temporal Trio’s origins is proof that you don’t.” Lily states.

”Is that why you demanded some alone time with Amber when we asked her if she wanted to watch Pacific Rim Uprising with us?” Amethyne asks.

“Partially, I was also just wanting some relief. That reminds me, I should probably get back to her before those vines start to chaff.” Lily says before leaving the room. Longshot falls to the ground, holding her stomach, she’s laughing so hard.

”My sister is some influence on that girl. I’m unsure if good or bad.” Longshot remarks once she’s stopped laughing.

”I don’t want to know. Let’s just pretend that she didn’t say that and get back to the show.” Morgana suggests. Amethyne nods in agreement as Saber unpauses it.


End file.
